


:::...The One...:::

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Dean drabble!</p><p>First Dean adventure:  I Never Knew I Was Special Until I Met You </p><p>P.S. They'll all be different but, will have Dean in it. Different plot, maybe an AU- Alternate Universe.</p><p>ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lakes, Oh How I Hate You.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Teen Wolf or characters. Just Dean!

Dean's Description: She is a fourteen year old tomboy who lives alone & is rich, she loves it. Both sides of her head are shaved, the hair down the middle is a foot long. It's brushed forward, draping down the center of her face. The hair draping down her face up turns, into a slight curl. The ends of her hair are dyed green, & she's 5'6. Her eyes are brown & her normal hair a dark brown. Her lower lip, on the right side was pierced, it was just a simple black loop in it. Dean lived alone in Beacon Hills but, she did have friends, & her pet wolf Beck. She was glad being a genius, since she managed to graduate high school extrememly early. Then, there was the alpha pack...

***

Dean & Beck ran for dear life, her sneakers & his paws crunching leaves & snapping twigs. Her heart was pounding, she could feel it hitting her rib cage. Dean glanced at Beck, he wasn't doing so well either. She quickly picked up her wolf, carrying him & still sprinting. She jumped over rock, trees, & bushes, making quick turns with a wolf that weighed about a hundred pounds. No way was she letting this wolf die because she wished to go find Derek, she tripped. Beck fell from her arms, whimpering softly.

"Shit, c'mon Beck." She picked up her wolf, running on a probably sprain ankle. "Derek? Oh where could he be?" She asked herself while running. Beck started whimpering aloud, she looked at him. His odd saphire blue eyes telling her where to go, he pointed with his snout. She turned, watching his head gestures. They came to a lake, frozen over. A sign read 'Thin Ice', Dean looked at the lake. She saw it, a hole in the ice. 'Derek,' she thought. "Beck, go hide. I gotta save Sour Wolf." He did puppy-dog eyes, it didn't work. Dean watched as he darted into the night, she knew they weren't after him. She looked at the water, second guessing her plan. It was 0° fahrenheit & she was a human but, hypothermia wasn't going to stop her. She slid off her jacket & dived into the water. It stung, badly, she shut her eyes. Feeling the icy water stripping away each layer of warmth she had, Dean's eyes flew open. She turned in the water, she found Derek, eyes closed. He looked peaceful. 'Dead peaceful,' Dean shoved the thought to the back of her mind. She kicked her legs, flailed her arms. She swam to him with limbs she could no longer feel, Dean gripped his cold hand. Then again, everything about both of them was cold. She tugged, she was freezing. Vision blurring. She shook her head, & pulled Derek to the surface. Dean struggled to pull the grown male onto the ice, she spread their weights evenly. Hoping the ice wouldn't break again, she slid them to the edge of the lake's bank. Dean was shaking, the hypothermia was setting in.

"What do we have here? A soon to be dead alpha, & looky! A little human girl, sucks to be human. Hypothermia is a bitch," Kali sneered. Dean smiled weakly.

"And so are you," Dean said. She couldn't feel her face but, she could still form proper sentences. Kali picked Dean up by the collar of her shirt, Dean looked at her. Then Derek. Then back again, she needed him to live.

"You really think your all that?" Kali asked, her canines slightly poking out.

"No bitch, I know I am." Dean smirked, Kali growled & slammed her against a few trees. Dean groaned in pain, a few broken ribs. She stuck her tongue out at the alpha female, Kali punched her. 'Really, more broken ribs!?' Dean thought mentally. Kali listened to the girl's heart, it was steady, & she couldn't smell any trace of fear or pain.

"Ugh, no fun. At least McCall & them show pain, or at least when their afraid." Kali dropped her, Dean crumpled to the floor. Looking like a hurt animal, she glared at the alpha. "You two will both be dead, the hypothermia will get'cha both." She laughed & ran off, Beck returned. Dean's head flopped against the snow, there was no way of surviving this.

"No. C'mon Beck, Derek." She half crawled, half dragged herself over to Derek's limp body. Her body protested all the movement, especially her torso & chest areas. She didn't groan, moan, or scream in pain. Just remained calm, collected, & strong. "Derek? Derek, please be alive." She said softly. Dean could tell her voice was weak, laced with pain, & close to death. She breathed, her breath visible in the cold. She pulled herself closer, resting her head on his chest. Dean couldn't see it rising & falling but, she could make out a faint heartbeat. Dean pressed her fingers to his wrist, a faint pulse. But, it was a pulse. Beck laid on top of her, he, even with his thick coat, was shivering. Dean closed her eyes, letting the cold take her...

***

Dean's eyes flickered open, her vision blurred but slowly focused. She was back at Derek's loft, covered in blankets. 'A blanket burrito,' Dean thought. A smile that she could not feel, stretched across her face. She snuggled further into them, she could feel her toes, & fingers. She looked at her hands, moving each digit separately. Her body & legs still numb from the cold. She was thirsty. Dean untangled herself from her blanket burrito & stood quickly, she yelped in pain & crumpled to the floor. Dean was on her hands & knees, looking at the floor. Isaac & Scott were by her side, exchanging worried glances.

"You alright?" Scott asked, Isaac shot him a 'are you really that stupid' glare. Dean turned her head, she looked at her torso & chest. Both completely wrapped in white bandages.

"Yea, just... forgot," she answered & slowly stood. Isaac & Scott knew the pain was unbareable for a human. Breathing & moving, even talking, hurt like a bitch with broken ribs. Dean sucked in a sharp breath, steadying her racing heart & keeping her emotions at neutral or none at all. She walked to the kitchen, body still protesting with breathing & movement. Both boys followed close behind. Derek looked at Dean, his eyes full of anger. Dean looked at Derek confused.

"Why is she up? I told you to keep her on the couch!" Derek said obviously pissed. Scott just stared at him, Isaac shrank back. "Go lie down, you have eight broken ribs. Four on each side," Derek said though clenched teeth.

"No, I'm thirsty & I don't wanna be pampered because of a few scrapes. Now, where's my wolf & the juice?" She asked. Derek glared at the insullent girl.

"Beck is over there, covered in heating pads." Scott answered. Derek glared at him.

"Go back & lie down on the couch," Derek's voice on edge. He crossed his arms, & stood in Dean's way. She scowled & glanced at Derek, then the juice behind him. He used his signature glare & crossed arms of intimidation. Dean stood back & did the same thing, brows raised slightly. As if ready to punch him, or to fight. Derek just stood his ground, as did the girl. Isaac & Scott were amazed by the two both so alike, yet so different. They both were intimidating with signature facial expressions & the same stance, when arms crossed.

"Give. Me. The. Juice." Dean said becoming annoyed. He just stood there, she rolled her eyes & pushed past the alpha. Derek wasn't ready for the strength she used to puch him, he stumbled to the side. Dean smirked slightly as she grabbed a cup, stretching her body painfully. She didn't show pain, she smelled neutral & her heart was steady. It pissed off the Hale pack, & Scott because, they didn't know when she was hurt. Physically & mentally. She sipped her juice, smiling & quickly hurried to Beck's side. Dean's heart dropped at the sight of her companion, he was shivering badly. She stroked his fur, he whimpered softly.

"He'll be fine. He's a strong wolf," Isaac said joining her. He sat against the wall, stroking & lightly pulling Beck's ears.

"He better. Or Kali's gonna have hell to pay," Dean said sternly. Isaac knew she meant it, no one fucked with Dean's wolf.

"I know, we all do. But, Dean, rest you'll need it." Isaac said softly, Beck curled up on Isaac's legs. Beck always liked Isaac best, he smiled & scratched the wolf behind his ear. Beck's paw twitched. "Big furball." Dean smiled at them.

"I'm not gonna rest but, I'll relax. It doesn't mean I'll lie around & not do anything but, I will still help when I see fit. NO REASONING WITH ME," Dean said. Both heard Derek's distinct growl from the kitchen.

"Deal." Isaac smiled. Dean stood & walked off, she read a book.

~Tuesday 1:40 P.M,~

Dean went about her daily routine at her house, showering, styling her hair to perfection, brushing her teeth, research, &... have Derek randomly show up?

"What are you doing creeper wolf?" Dean asked truely confused. Derek snorted at her question, he laid down on her bed. Fully stretched out, hands behind at his head. "Dude!"

"You sound like Stiles. Shut-up, I'm watching you." He said flatly.

"I'm fine!" Dean huffed. Derek smirked, he knew she was flustered without having to hear her heart of smell her.

"Keep telling yourself that. We're all hurt... broken..." Derek muttered lowly. Dean caught it & sat in her computer chair, staring at the alpha. He was right, they were all hurt. Mentally, & physically. Mentally the worse, it changed people. Their actions. Their hearts, & minds. Their emotions. She shivered at the idea.

"Good point, we're all broken. But, we can't let that stop us. Everything happens for a reason-"

"So my family dying, there was a reason? Oh, was it to make me feel like shit, like a traitor? Did it happen to make me create a pack of arrogant, stupid teenagers. Get two of them killed, & feel even more like shit? To remind me every day how, I can't protect anyone? I can barely survive. I had to have a tomboy, a HUMAN tomboy save me! You know how embarassing that is, to feel useless? Helpless?" Derek snapped, he got into Dean's face.

"You feel useless? Helpless? What the fuck! What about Stiles, & me? We're useless, you only come to us for information. We're the humans of the pack, don't even bring in Lydia & Allison. Allison's a hunter, Lydia? Lydia's a fucking banshee for christ sakes! Stiles & I are just... liabilities... that's all we are. That's all we'll ever be!" Dean spat back. Words full of rage, full of truth. She tried standing, Derek pushed her back into the chair. The crunching of her torso were too fast, she yelped.

"Sorry- I didn't mean to hurt you," Derek calmed down. She slapped away his hands, anger still etched in her features.

"Leave," she said, he opened his mouth. "Just fucking leave, you disgrace to alphas! You disgrace to werewolves! You disgrace to you're family's name!" Derek's eyes flashed red, he left...


	2. Apologies, Distractions, & Fluffy! What More Could You Ask For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean & Derek apologize to one another, Dean bares a gift? Dean again puts her life on the line, & has a little fun. And finally a fluffy/intimate scene with Derek & Dean.
> 
> Song is by: Daughter - Still

***

Dean sat on her bed, body in pain. But, she liked the pain. She looked at her phone, she didn't want to be alone. But, Derek wasn't going to come back, she called him a disgrace to his family's name. Dean didn't mean it, it was just the heat of the moment but, did he know that? Dean snatched her phone off her counter & quickly dialed.

"Hello dear child," the voice purred, obviously satisfied.

"God, why are you so creepy? Anyway, I needa talk to you... about you're nephew, Cora's older brother?" Dean asked.

"My place, you like pizza right? Be there, at nine, sharp." He hung up, Dean glared at the phone like it would explode. She looked at her bandages, they would need to be changed. But, she couldn't pull them tight enough herself. Dean thought about asking Isaac or Scott but, they'd be too shy or embarrassed. Then, she thought about Lydia or Allison but, she didn't want another girl to see her exposed, well her top half anyway. Derek was out the question, so was Deaton. She sighed & got ready to go.

***

Peter opened the door just as Dean raised her hand to knock, he smiled at her. Dean was the only one who enjoyed Peter's company, & didn't want him dead... again anyhow. He ushered her inside & sat her down on the couch, he returned, handing her a plate with two slices of pizza.

"Yes, Derek," Peter said. Dean swallowed her bite of pizza.

"I accidentally called him a- adisgracetohisfamilysname," Dean said quickly. Words slurred, Peter still understood. "I didn't mean it-" Peter held up a hand, she silenced herself.

"I know you didn't," he said. "But, of course an apology is in place. Both of you must apologize, Derek will have a harder time." Dean nodded knowing what the older lycan meant.

"Yes, we will. But... I kinda need you're help... with something else-" Dean stopped. Peter understood what she meant, she sighed in relief. Her & Peter were always on the same page, he led her to his room.

"Bandages," he said holding out a hand. Dean handed them to him, he began pulling out an extrememly long piece. Dean was hesitanat but, removed the wife beater. Derek's wife beater. She tossed it on the bed, next she peeled off the bandages. Peter finally unrolled enough & cut it with a claw, he watched as the girl removed the last bit of bandages. He glanced at her chest. She blushed & looked at the floor. Peter stepped in front of her, he touched her sides. Dean watched as the veins in Peter's arms turned black, then back to normal. Some of her pain was gone.

"Thanks Peter," she muttered. He nodded & began wrapping her up, he finished. Dean looked down, he tightened the bandages perfectly. "Thanks Peter, I mean it."

"I know," he said smiling. His blue eyes gleaming.

"I owe you a favor, any favor, no questions asked." She said without thought.

"Make things right." Dean agreed & left. Peter's smiled faded as he watched her disappear, he was alone...

~Thursday 3:50 P.M.~

Dean went to Derek's loft, they hadn't spoken for two days, & it was killing her. She entered, Beck slipped in & sat at Peter's feet. He smiled at Dean, raising a brow. Dean hid something behind her back, she decided to get Derek a gift & apologize. They both loved one thing in particular, it was a sure fire way to apologize to him. Derek was in his room, doing push-ups. He stopped mid push-up & looked at the figure in the door way, of course he was shirtless. Dean smiled faintly, she walked towards him slowly. He remained wary, trying to figure out what was behind her.

"I came to apologize, I shouldn't have said what I did. Especially about you being a disgrace to you're family, cause, you're not. I was being stupid, speaking out my ass. I just came to tell you, I'm sorry. And here," she held out a basket. Dean made a fruit basket, containing only mangos. Her & Derek's favorite food. He looked at the basket, then at her. She kneeled down on one knee, still presenting her gift.

"Please stand. I was being an ass too, I know you & Stiles feel useless but, you're not. And I'm sorry," Derek said. He held out a hand, Dean took it & stood. "I could use you're help." Dean saw something flash in the Hale's eyes.

"What?" She asked curious. They sat next to each other on Derek's bed, she watched Derek intently. The way he ate mangos never creased to amaze her, the way he bit into it, not caring at the fact the juices dripped down his lips to his stubble covered chin. Or when the pit was left & Derek just sucked at it, cleaning it of all fruit bits. "Can you repeated that?"

"Alpha pack, I- we need a distraction. Think you can handle it?" He asked. Dean nodded vigirously. She quickly hurried to the door, ignoring the pain. Derek stopped her with a heavy hand on her shoulder, he spun her around. "I- just be careful," his cool green eyes serious.

"I always am," she ran downstairs, "NOT!" Derek rolled his eyes & continued eating his fruit basket.

***

Dean & Beck trudged around the woods, the ground covered in a foot of snow. Dean was in Derek's leather jacket, she shivered & zipped it up. Beck was in a thermo, it seemed to help. They walked in silence, both whizzed around when a twig snapped. Beck ran off, again, they weren't after him. Just the humans of Derek's pack, she smiled at Deucalion.

"Hello Deuce, pleasant night out eh?" Dean said, her eyes glanced over his pack. Ennis was dead & Kali was furious as ever.

"I agree but, isn't it too cold for you?" He asked.

"No, I'm in shorts. Always wore shorts, nothing else. And, I have to settle something with Kali," Dean said holding her head high. She wasn't afraid, they knew that.

"And what would that be Dean?" Deucalion asked, tone interested. Dean smirked hands behind her back as she circle the four of them, her eyes slowly opened, looking over each one.

"I see you are missing one? The brute, Ennis? What happened," Dean stopped turning to face them, her legs spread slightly. "Did my pack of teenagers kill the brute, poor thing to lose, he was the muscle of the pack. Granted he didn't use the... most important muscle... his brain..." she trailed off. Kali growled, Dean was pissing her off.

"Kali." Deucalion said sternly. Kali stood up straight, she snarled, showing off her canines. Dean chuckled quietly, & continued circling the pack.

"Poor Kali, couldn't save poor. Stupid. Ennis. Anyway, as I was saying bussiness with Kali. She messed with my wolf, Beck. Now, if you know me well," she looked at Kali, "which apparently YOU don't. You don't fuck with my wolf. Ever. Now you have hell to pay." Kali laughed, as did Ethan & Aiden the twins.

"You have broken ribs... eight? You don't stand a chance, hell, you stand less of chance," Kali sneered. "Tried protecting you're shitty alpha boyfriend." Dean stopped mid-stride & looked over the alpha, Kali knew she caught her attention. "Yea, can't protect anybody, just get them killed." Dean knew Derek could hear, she felt bad.

"You call him shitty when it's really you who's shitty, kill innocent people. Attack others of a pack, who didn't do anything to you. Oh look... Jennifer..." Dean finally noticed the teacher. She smiled warmly & joined Deucalion's side.

"I'd prefer if you'd call me Ms.Blake, Dean," she said. Dean scoffed.

"Be quiet druid, this isn't about YOU, it's about HER & I," Dean said disgusted. Kali looked to Deucalion for permission. "I thought you were an alpha Kali? Since when do alphas listen to anyone or thing? I understand a druid but, a blind alpha?" Kali seemed to think about it. Dean was a master manipulater. "C'mon, does the dog need to be obedient all the time? What about the wolf in you? You just wanna rip my throat out uh, maybe pull my heart out through my mouth?" Dean laughed. Kali snarled, claws out, eyes red, & fangs elongated. Dean set her off with three words. "Bring it... bitch."

"KALI!" Deucalion yelled, alpha voice present. Kali ignored him, her wolf was ready to play in the blood of her enemy. Kali swiped at Dean, she discarded Derek's jacket, not wanting it to be ruined. Dean's body hated the sudden crunching up, & constant diving to the sides. Derek tackled Kali, Dean's vision blurred...

***

Dean shot awake, falling off a bed. Her bed. When did she get home? She rubbed her head, her body in more pain than usual. She stood & stumbled to her bathroom, she flicked on the light. Dean gasped quietly, her torso & chest were covered in deep & light claw marks. Her bandages soaked in blood, she yawned & went back into her room. Beck looked at her, he seemed okay.

"That was... suprisingly fun, don't yah' think?" Beck barked in agreement, Dean rolled her eyes & scratched hik behind his ears.

"You alright?" A voice asked softly. Isaac. Dean looked at him, smiling warmly. Isaac seemed more skittish than usual.

"You alright?" Dean mimiced Isaac's worried tone.

"Yes," he said flatly. Dean pulled the tall boy into a hug, he carefully hugged her back. "You could've died, what's with you & almost dying?"

"Almost, doesn't count." Isaac rolled his eyes, said he had to go to school. Dean was alone again.

***

Derek watched Dean intently, he knew for a fact that Dean was in pure & utter pain. He wished to help but, she'd refuse him. And it hurt. Tonight was movie night, everyone spilled into the loft. Scott, Stiles, & Allison spoke quietly waiting for the movie to start. Peter talked with Stiles & Isaac, Dean sat there listening to them. Dean was the only sitting on the floor, besides Beck. Derek decided to join them, he realized she was wearing his jacket. He raised a brow, she caught it.

"It's... comforting..." she trailed off. Derek smiled, Dean was starting to warm up to him.

***

Some point in the movie, a horror movie, Dean laid down. Her head resting on Derek's thigh, he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Stroking her arm, Dean found an anchor, regardless she wasn't a werewolf. Stiles was bewildered at the two being so, lovey dovey. Derek's hand hesitated when it came to the border of her bandages, Dean arched into the touch. He accepted & rested his hand on her side, lightly dragging his fingers over the hidden wounds. Knowing what Kali had done to his human mad him see red, Dean felt Derek's hand tense. She looked at him, his eyes were focused on something across the room. Dean felt his grip tighten on her side, it was starting to hurt. He kept tightening, it was unbareable. She bit back a yelp & settled with a whimper. Derek snapped back to reality, he looked at Dean & quickly retracted his hand. He was shocked to see blood on it, he accidentally reopened her wounds. A blood shaped handprint stained the pure white material.

"Sorry," he muttered ashamed. Dean turned her head to look at him, she stood & led him to his room. She patted a spot in front of her on the floor, reluctantly he sat. She sat on the bed, Derek between her legs. Dean rested gentle hands on Derek's shoulders, she began kneading the tense muscles. He soon relaxed & slumped against her inner thighs. Dean pulled Derek up onto the bed.

"Lay on you're stomach," she said. Derek did as asked, & unconsiously removed his shirt. Dean sat on his legs, & started working at the tense muscles in his back. He sighed in relief. "We will kill those alphas. Ethan though... I think he's fallen for Danny. I don't think he'll be a threat, & since Aiden his only family left... he'll follow his brother." He twisted, Dean raised herself off his legs. He laid down on his back, looking at the girl who literially saved his life. She was only fourteen & had to deal with this much stress & bloodshed.

"You really think so?" He asked. Dean heard the worry laced in his voice.

"Yes... I wish to speak with Ethan. Is that alright with you... my alpha?" Derek's wolf howled in pure joy. Dean accepted him as her alpha.

"My alpha?" Derek questioned.

"Derek, I've been besides you since, the first time we met. Though sometimes we didn't agree but, when it came down to the final battle. I was there, with you, ready to fight & die for what I thought was right." Dean shifted as she sat back down on Derek's legs. Faint music filled the room, it was Still by Daughter. Dean smiled, the music was a story of her & Derek's life together. "You may not be my alpha but... if you were, I'd enjoy having you."

"You can speak with Ethan, I trust you." Derek said pulling Dean down. Her head rested on his chest, listening to the beat. They fell asleep...


	3. The Lies Derek Told Himself...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle!
> 
> Battle Song: War/Street Fighter- Sick Puppies

~One Week Later~

Derek still hadn't admitted his love to Dean, his mate. Tonight was the night. They end this once & for all. They gathered a mile into the Hale preserve, all wolf'd out.

***

"Dean!" Stiles yelled. Derek turned away from Deucalion, Scott could handle him on his own. Derek followed Stiles' eyes, Kali had her claws through Dean's sternum. Dean was still calm but, the pain from her hung heavy in the air. Derek's wolf howled in anger, he charged the alpha, tackling her. Dean crumpled to the forest floor, not moving. Stiles & Lydia at her side, Derek fought with Kali. Kicks, punches, claws, & snapping their teeth at one another. Kali had Derek pinned to the ground, shoving his face into the ground.

"Get the fuck off my mate you stupid bitch!" Dean growled weakly. She clutched her chest, blood covering her hand & clothes. Derek wanted to throw up, Kali merely laughed. "Beck." Beck raced out of nowhere & knocked Kali off Derek, Dean raised her hand weakly. She was pale, she was holding a gun. The shot rang throughout the preserve, Kali fell to the floor like a stone in water. Deucalion & Scott paused & looked, shocked. Deucalion took his chance & shoved Scott towards the cliff, Dean ran as fast as she could. Beck beside her. Always with her until the end. The both rammed into the giant alpha creature, she heard Derek wail in pain. In agony.

"C'mon!" Ethan yelled & ran down the trail. Isaac was first to the bottom, he was shocked by the sight before him. Deucalion was there, bloody & broken but, no Dean. Derek shoved him out the way, falling to his knees, head in his hands. He cried for the first time after his family's death, Isaac rested a hand on his alpha's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Isaac & them left, giving Derek time to mourn. 

"We never mated, I never marked you but, Dean. It never meant you meant anything less to me, you were my mate. My 'The One.'" Derek sobbed looking amongst the stars.

***

~Two Years Later~

Derek spiralled into a deep depression & was taken to a mental institue, he kept to himself & talked with his 'friend'. The clinic gave Derek pills but, he never took them. And when trying to force him to, he'd fight back & be put in solitaire confinement. He looked around the room, then his 'friend' appeared.

"I missed you," he was quick to hug her & even quicker to kiss her longingly. She pulled back, brown eyes full of life. She hadn't changed even after two years, still looked like she was fourteen. She cupped his face, rubbing her thumbs over his stubble covered face. Derek sighed, & leaned in. Their foreheads touching, "What's wrong? Don't you love me Dean?"

"Derek." The way Dean said his name made chills dance up & down his spine. "I do love you, you're mine. I'm sorry we didn't- fully bond, I wanted to, really. That night... after the fight & everything, I was going to accept. But, things changed, Scott probably would've died, regardless a True Alpha. I'm sorry I died."

Derek kissed her again, tongue darting inside, "I know but, stay?" She pulled away, tears spilling down her face.

"No, I'm not real. I'm dead. Derek, take the pills."

"I'll lose you!" Derek said, begging. Dean grabbed the alpha's hands, holding them still. She kissed him softly. Then, letting him go.

"Take the damn pills Derek, please," she sobbed. Derek extended his hand, opening it. Two white pills in the center of his palm, he nodded & reached out the touch her cheek. His fingers went through her, just a moment ago. It felt so real, her touch, the kisses. But, it hurt regardless. He didn't want to lose her. He swallowed the pills, admitting to himself & soon the doctors he was better. That Dean DIDN'T exsist, WASN'T real. She faded away, Derek fell to the floor. Tears pricked his eyes, he didn't hold it in. He sobbed, & sobbed. He would never forget her, it would be the death of him if he did.

~The End~


End file.
